Percy, I shrunk the Gods
by Donakiko
Summary: "Okay, so let me get this straight. You messed around with ancient FORBIDDEN Greek magic and have turned the most powerful beings in existence into BABIES!" One mishap leads to a chain of trouble as Nico's accident with Hecate's magic turns the immortal Gods into moody toddlers.
1. Chapter 1

Percy sighed as he walked through back to his cabin after the campfire. Annabeth couldn't come and her cabin said that she was working on something with Nico. He walked towards the Athena cabin to see if he could at least help with whatever it was they were working on. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a sound that was alien to his life at camp.

A baby crying.

"Nico, calm her down!" He heard Annabeth shout from inside the cabin.

"What do you want me to do, Give her a book!" Nico shouted back from inside the same cabin.

_A book? What the-_, Percy set off running towards the cabin, he opened the door and saw Nico standing in the centre of the cabin with his hands behind him. "Hi Perce"

Percy looked at him confused and glanced around the now silent cabin. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Nico asked innocently, looking at Percy cluelessly.

"A baby, I heard it crying and you and Annabeth were shouting and-"

"Are you okay Percy, maybe you just imagined it?" Nico shrugged "Besides, last I saw Annabeth she was heading over to the campfire to see you?"

"She wasn't at the campfire and her cabin said she was working on something with you?" Percy pressed on.

"Me? Well I haven't seen her" Nico shook his head.

"Oh really?" Percy asked, crossing his arms "Then why are you in the Athena cabin?"

Nico's face went blank as he stuttered an excuse "Oh um… well y-you see I… uh…"

"Forget it Nico, we can tell Percy" Annabeth said as she emerged from behind the door.  
Nico gulped and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "hee, well you see Percy... It's actually a funny story, uh…"

Annabeth groaned "Do I really have to save your un-dead butt again?" Annabeth turned back to Percy "Dead head here decided to have a little fun by raiding books in the Hecate cabin. Apparently he found a piece of magic on one of the forbidden books and just couldn't help himself but try it out"

Nico awkwardly laughed "Yea, you know how Chiron said he was inviting all the Gods over today for a meeting about something"

Percy nodded.

"Well I was about to use that spell in Grover for a prank and well...the Gods sorta 'poofed' in right in between me and Grover and the spell hit him"

"Woah, wait...What was the spell supposed to do?"

"The spell was specially designed to turn satyrs into children by reversing their age growth over a period of two hours" Annabeth said expertly. "The antidote spell is also designed specifically for Satyrs"

"But since the Gods have immortal blood it affected them differently...it made them...younger than it was supposed to-"

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You messed around with ancient FORBIDDEN Greek magic and have turned the most powerful beings in existence into BABIES!" Percy shouted.

Nico cringed slightly and squeaked out "kinda?"

Percy face-palmed "Okay, who was crying?"

"Athena" Annabeth said simply. "Nico almost dropped her"

"She hit me!" Nico defended.

"She's a baby!"

"GUYS!" Percy shouted "Where are they?"

Annabeth pushed the door closed as Percy walked out of the way, showing in her arms, a black haired toddler with intense grey eyes wrapping in an oversized white dress. Athena continued to reach up in an attempt to grab Annabeth's ponytail.

"Yeah, apparently the magic didn't extend to their clothes" Nico said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Wait, where are the other gods?"

Annabeth stepped to the side. Revealing 8 more toddlers playing on the floor behind her.

Percy's heart sank "You have got to be kidding me" He walked forward and picked up a black haired toddler with deep green eyes, smothered in a blue surf shirt. "Dad?"

"Ba!" Poseidon laughed, hitting Percy on the nose.

"Ow, dad!"

Annabeth and Nico laughed at him despite the situation. Then Annabeth jumped away from the babies "Ow! Zeus no, you don't shock people"

Percy laughed and looked down at the toddler. Zeus seemed slightly smaller than the others, which was weird since he was the king of the gods. His dark grey hair reaching his eye brows, just above his hard grey eyes. He crawled around in a long sleeved suit shirt that looked like a dress on him.

"Hey, at least my dad's the calm one" Nico laughed, nodding to the bed where Percy noticed a pale face in the mess of blue blankets, the black hair hanging down over his face and pale arms wrapped around a lump of the blankets, hugging it close to him.

"That's Hades?"

"Yeah, he's actually kinda cute when he's not thinking about death" Nico stated, sitting down on the bed beside his…father.

"Ba-bie san goo!" Poseidon laughed, pulling at Percy's hair.

"Okay, first, OW!" Percy jerked his head back, yanking his hair away from the baby "Second, what the hades are we gonna do?"

The two boys looked to Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena and all. They were shocked to say the least when she shrugged "I don't know, Ancient Greek magic isn't exactly my forte"

"Soooooo….we ask the Hecate cabin?" Percy guessed.

Nico shook his head "This would be way out of their league, the gods of the world are freakin babies for Zeus' sake"

Said child looked up at Nico in confusion "un?"

"Uh, nothing" Nico shook it off "I think we should get Hecate herself-"

"Not gonna happen" Annabeth pointed out "She's in Britain, something about checking a school there…boarwarts or something…no, Hogwarts…Okay, the name doesn't matter. Either way, Iris messages to her have been cut off since she's going into the school disguised as a student to check it out. It's to stop her from being revealed-"

"Well that's just dandy" Percy announced, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"I think we should at least get Chiron in on this…he'd have an idea of what to do" Annabeth announced.

* * *

"Y-You…what?" Chiron as, leaning forward in his wheelchair at the three demigods before him.

Nico laughed awkwardly and leaned further back into the sofa of the big house "Well, I sorta turned them into babies…is it really that bad?"

"If by 'bad' you're referring to the fact that the beings who's moods control what happens on the planet…then yes, this is bad"

"Oh" Nico whispered "I forgot about that part"

"But, Chiron, there has to be something we can do, some way to fix this?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, you've been here the longest…you have to know so- Oh gods don't touch that!" Percy shouted, jumping from his spot between the two others and running over to the small blonde haired, brown eyed girl in the long sleeve pink dress which was once a jumper to pull her away from the dagger she had been reaching for on the table. Annabeth had guessed that when she was hit, she'd stayed in the form she was in at the time."Aphrodite, that's dangerous, you don't touch those" He told her, lifting her up into his arms.

"Wan shy-ie!" The goddess of love pouted.

"I know it's shiny but-"

"Shy-ie!" Aphrodite screamed and started crying.

"Oh boy…uh…" Percy frantically searched around the room before reaching over to the ping pong table and picking up a ping pong ball "Here, play with this"

Aphrodite stopped crying and looked up from where she'd buried her head in Percy's neck. "shy-ie?"

"Um…no, it's not shiny, it's…uh…cool!"

Aphrodite looked up at him in confusion "Co'l?" He reached out one of her pudgy hands and grasped the ball "Co'l!"

Percy sighed and walked back over to the sofa, sitting down in his previous spot with the miniature goddess of love on his lap. "Chiron, please!" Percy almost begged "There has to be something!"

Chiron sighed and shook his head regretfully "I'm sorry Percy, but there's nothing I can do. The ability to change millennia old gods and goddess' into mere children it's…it's far beyond my knowledge"

"Well then…what do we do?" Nico asked, glancing nervously down at the sleeping god of the dead who was still wrapped in the blanket and was currently using Nico's lap as a pillow.

Chiron once again, shook his head "I truly regret saying this…but I haven't the slightest idea"

"We can't just- Apollo, Artemis no!" Annabeth shouted, handing Athena to Nico who yelped in protest at being moved, and charged over to the fighting twins, pulling the auburn haired girl away from her sandy haired brother and holding her up by her silver jacket (Which had shrunk to fit her for some reason) and her forest green dress which was once a T-Shirt. Yellow/silvery moon eyes glared at her, who knew they could glare at that age? Apollo gripped Annabeth's jeans and used them to pull himself up to his feet and reached up for his sister. His golden sun eyes glancing between the two as he tried not to trip over his oversized white T-shirt.

Chiron reached over and picked Apollo up by the collar of his T-shirt, holding the squirming toddler on his knee.

"Nah, don anna sit!" Apollo protested, struggling against the arm that Chiron had wrapped around his stomach.

"But then…what do we do with them?" Nico asked, passing Athena back to Annabeth as she sat down, holding both goddess' on her knees.

Chiron shook his head "Lady Hecate is the only one I can think of who would know what to do…but we have no way of contacting her, she said she'll be at that school for a year-"

"A YEAR!" The three demigods shouted, startling several of the children who were scattered around the room.

"I'm afraid so. It would seem you have babysitting duty until then"

"B-but a year?" Nico asked "That's…that's crazy, we can't babysit the gods for a whole ye- Ares, stop that!" The demigod was cut off once again as he bent down to pick up the short, black haired god of war in an oversized blood red T-shirt who was laughing in delight as his shrunken metal baseball bat morphed into several different weapons. He lifted him up and sat him on the sofa between him and Percy.

Chiron gazed thoughtfully at the three demigods and then glanced at the gods around the room. "I believe I have an idea. Though I'm not sure how the camp will take to it"

"As long as it means I don't have to change a diaper, let's do it" Annabeth agreed.

Chiron nodded "Well, if we give a child to the cabin of their children, it would mean the work of taking care of them would be divided between the demigods of looking after their parent."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Good idea Chiron, but what about Percy and Nico? And Artemis, Zeus and Hera?"

"Well, if Nico and I take shifts with Hades and Poseidon, I think we'll manage" Percy offered to Nico who smiled in agreement.

"Thanks, but if Hades sleeps the whole time like he's doing now, I don't think I'll have a problem" Nico laughed, tensing suddenly when the god of death mumbled and snuggled his head further into Nico's lap.

"Aww" Annabeth cooed, then her face snapped back to normal "Did I seriously just awe at Hades?"

"Yeah, that creped me out too" Percy agreed

Chiron smiled at them "Well, about Zeus, Artemis and Hera, I think we should call the hunters, Thalia is his daughter and the hunters are cared by Artemis as though they were her adopted children, they could help to care for her. I'll send an Iris message"

"Congrats brats" Dionysus, who's been quiet until now, said "You're parents"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy, I shrunk the Gods (Ch.2)

"I don't care, I'm not doing it!" Nico argued as he and Percy carried Ares and Aphrodite across the camp.

"Look, if you give Ares to his cabin and Aphrodite to hers, I'll give Artemis to the hunters and Zeus to Thalia" Percy promised, trying to come up with a compromise as he balanced a fussy female goddess in his arms.

"Still no" Nico refused, pulling Ares down from climbing on his shoulder to try and pull his hair…again.

"Nico, who are you more afraid of?" Percy asked "The Ares and Aphrodite cabin…or Thalia?"

They both froze outside the Ares Cabin and shuddered.

Nico shook his head "Alright, give me the stinkin babies" He groaned and took the two toddlers from the older cousin.

"Good luck with that" Percy waved off with a smile, turning and walking back to the Big House where Annabeth was getting the other baby Gods and Goddess' ready for being put into their cabins with their kids.

It had been a day since the accident with the Hecate's cabins forbidden magic book and the campers were reluctant, to say the least, to believe that their parents, The immortal Gods, had been turned into babies by a bored thirteen year old with a magic book. But that quickly changed when Poseidon started crying and almost caused a tidal wave but thankfully the Hermes cabin had some chocolate to makes s'mores. The miracle of the high sugar snack had saved them again.

Chiron's announcement about the Gods staying in their cabins with their children, some had been excited (Cough, Aphrodite kids, cough) and some had been…well, the Ares cabin. Do you really need an explanation?

Though Percy's first thought was that the cabin was probably gonna start teaching Ares to give wedgies and dunk kid's heads in toilet bowls, and then, they would start teaching him how to insult other cabins, main, murder and all the usual stuff you'd teach an immortal baby.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, running over to him "I gave Athena to my cabin and Hephaestus to the..well, Hephaestus cabin"

"Great….are you sure it was a good idea to give a baby to a cabin that use blowtorches and welders and a bunch of other non-baby proof stuff on a regular basis?"

Annabeth shook her head "not really, but it was the best place for him to be placed. I've already told them to baby proof the cabin and make sure there's no scrap metal lying around"

"Okay, and how's the plans for the cribs coming?" Percy asked, remembering their conversation about what they would need to look after the babies.

"Actually, they're almost finished. They should be ready for tonight…meaning they'll have to use the bunks for naptime" Annabeth shrugged "Can't actually do anything better than that besides put up a grid so they don't fall off the bed during their nap"

Percy nodded "And I talked to Chiron about going out to get some clothes for them, we are NOT sending the Aphrodite cabin out to do all the shopping, as much as I hate it."

Annabeth laughed "Sure thing seaweed brain, well I need to go check on the other cabins. See you later"

"See ya Wise girl!" Percy waved off and set off for the big house.

The thought of what the Aphrodite cabin would by the gods made him shudder as he pictured his dad wearing a pink t-shirt with seashells on it. He would not be happy when he got back to his couple thousand year old self. Percy was still wondering why Persephone or Amphitrite hadn't come looking for their husbands, surely they would at least be wondering where they were? Maybe they just didn't know how to find them or where they were…

Percy jumped onto the porch of the big house and pushed the door open, walking inside. "Chiron, Mr.D?" he called, glancing around.

"Bout time you got here Peter" Mr.D 'greeted' him, looking up from his pinochle game. "So, how the distributing go?"

"It's Percy, and it's going fine. We just need to wait for the hunters to get here and we can give Zeus to Thalia and Artemis to the other hunters…um, sir, what are we gonna do with Hera?" Percy asked, sitting down on one of the sofa's and watched as Zeus, Hera and Artemis sat on the ground, playing with several clay shapes that the campers had made in arts and crafts. Artemis was piling all the square ones on top of each other and placed a triangle on top.

"She'll stay here in the big house with Chiron looking after her, I'm not having anything to do with her" Dionysus told him, glancing at his cards before turning the chair around to face the three children.

"Why not?" Percy asked, normally he'd avoid all possible conversation with this god…but boredom can do terrible things to someone's mind, especially a demigod with ADHD. He leaned forward and picked Hera up by her waist and setting her on his knee while she held a green clay cylinder between her hands and mouth. Her brown eyes looked up at him curiously as her long brown braid fell off her shoulder at the movement of her head. They'd borrowed a pink jumper from the Aphrodite cabin for her.

Hera bit down on the cylinder while watching Zeus and Artemis. She started laughing when Artemis hit Zeus with a cube for knocking down her tower.

Dionysus bent down and picked Zeus up before he could retaliate, holding him in the air at arm's length by the back of his shirt. His arms and legs swinging wildly as he tried to struggle down to fight Artemis who was sticking her tongue out at him tauntingly.

Percy sighed and rubbed his neck. "I have no clue how the camp's gonna survive a year of this"

Dionysus scoffed "I hope it doesn't. Look Johnson-"

"Jackson"

"-I'm not staying here while you look after these kids. The god who put my ban on is a brat who's trying to fight with a girl for knocking over a tower of blocks." Dionysus stood up and dropped Zeus on Percy's lap "If you need me, tell Chiron to Iris message me at Cameron O'Neill's 28th birthday party in California"

With that, Percy reached over and covered Artemis' eyes while turning his back to Dionysus and blocking Zeus' and Hera's view as a bright flash shone through the room, leaving the smell of freshly crushed grapes.

"Right, leave a camp full of demigod's to baby sit the most powerful beings in existence….real responsible" Percy muttered, looking down at Zeus and Artemis fighting and Hera looking up at him wide-eyed.

"Ha, like you could look after them without us"

Percy turned his head and saw the daughter of Zeus herself leaning on the doorway. "Thalia!"

"No, it's the tooth fairy" Thalia scoffed "So how exactly did this happen, the only thing Chiron said was that something happened to the gods, including dad and Artemis?"

"Um…funny story actually, Nico turned them into babies" Percy replied, smiling awkwardly.

Thalia blinked at him "Story's not funny yet"

"Okay, so it's not 'ha-ha' funny, but…just look!" Percy stood from the ground, wrapping his arms around the three gods middles and lifting them to face Artemis.

"Lady Artemis! Dad!" Thalia shouted in shock, then her eyes narrowed in on Hera "And the all-mighty loose-cannon herself….any chance we can dump her in the river?"

"Thalia" Percy warned her "Relax, she's staying here with Chiron…but…"

"But's are never good" Thalia muttered to herself.

"This one's not an exception either. The gods are staying with their kids in their cabins and…well, we need you to look after Zeus?" Percy said, rushing the last part and cringing, waiting for Thalia's scream.

"WHAT?"

There it was.

"Look, it's only for a year-"

"YEAR!"

"Nico and I have to do the same thing, but we're helping each other with them so we'll help you as well!" Percy insisted, holding Zeus out to his cousin.

"Oh you cannot be serious" Thalia glared at him. "Percy, in case your brain isn't capable of remembering, I'm not right to look after a kid! My mom wasn't exactly the mothering type"

"Mine was, so I can help both you and Nico. Annabeth said she's going to help us as well since her cabin is looking after Athena"

"Wait…all the Gods were turned into…well, babies?" Thalia asked.

"Yep" Percy answered, popping the 'p' and placing the lightning god in his daughter's arms.

Thalia grimaced and held Zeus under his arms and away from her, her eyes scanning him like she was trying to find a way that this could all just be a prank the Hermes cabin had gotten the camp in on.

Percy patted her shoulder. "Good luck, oh, Artemis is sitting on the couch. I need to take Hera with me and Annabeth out of camp. See ya" Percy waved as he walked out of the big house, leaving a very confused and weirded out Thalia.

* * *

**Next chapter is Annabeth and Percy bringing Poseidon and Hera into the town to go…the dreaded S word….Shopping! *Runs and heaves in bathroom***

***Comes back* Sorry, but Sh-sho…THAT should be considered a medieval torture!**

**Oh, and the first official chapter of Mark of Athena is up! The link is on my page! At the bottom! Just in case anyone wants to read it!**

**Also, If anyone has any suggestions or ideas that they'd like to see in the chapters can you review them! Some have already said they'd like to see Percy take Poseidon swimming, that I'll definitely do, I have a few ideas for it!**

**So enjoy and review!**

**~Donakiko**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico left the Aphrodite cabin with his head ducked down and his hands in his pockets.

Another lecture from Drew about how if he kept dressing in black he'd never get a date and would end up marrying a ghost and spending his life in the underworld with 20 skeleton cats, was the last thing he needed.

Unlike the other gods who had all the campers cooing other them as they made their weird little baby noises and baby talk, Hades hadn't said a thing and it was starting to worry Nico. He'd thought that Hades would immediately begin grumbling about how bright and shadow-less the camp was. But all he'd done was sleep and look at Nico with those soul reading dark eyes. Even Apollo and Hermes were talking (A little too much for Nico's liking), Hades was the oldest of the recently shrunk Gods, its common sense that he should be talking by now.

Nico walked up the steps and onto the porch, nodding up at the skull above the Hades Cabin's doorway. The skull's eyes lit up with Greek fire before dimming, the pitch black door swung open, letting Nico enter. It was a nice idea Nico had, meaning unless someone was with him when he opened it, they couldn't get in and look through his stuff. Mainly the Stoll brothers.

Nico walked in and was immediately met with the black marble fireplace across the room from where he stood, his Stygian iron sword hanging proudly on a display above it along with several daggers. The green flames of Greek fire torches flickering on the walls around the cabin giving an eerie feeling to the room. He doubted his father would have many children so there were only two bunk beds in the cabin. One on one side of the door and another on the other side, both pressed into the corners where there was the least light.

Nico looked at the mess of blankets on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. A lump under the pile, clearly Hades didn't like any light getting in whenever he tried sleeping.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face, stopping at his eyes to rub the sleep from it after that nap he'd taken halfway through Drew's lecture.

"Hades, come on it's time to get up" Nico sighed and sat down on the mattress beside the pile of blankets. "Hades. You can't sleep all day….how you sleep all day and night, I'll never understand"

A small protesting noise sounded from beneath the covers.

Nico shook his head "Either you come out or I'm taking the covers off you"

Getting no response, Nico tried the trick Bianca had used on him. "You have till 5…4…3…2…1-"

The covers were kicked down and two arms emerged, pulling the last of the covers down and away, showing a very annoyed God of the dead.

Nico smiled that it actually worked. He had to admit, Hades lasted longer than he did, whenever Bianca started counting he was out of the bed by 4.

"Well, now that you're up, we're going for a walk" Nico said, feeling slightly awkward about having to narrate his life for a kid.

Hades just gave him one last look before pulling the covers back over his head.

Nico groaned. "Hades, last time. Out."

…. No response.

Nico rolled his eyes. If Hades thought that he was going to be beat so easily, than he's a bigger seaweed brain then Percy. Nico stood from the mattress and heard a sigh being released from beneath the covers. Clearly Hades thinking that Nico had given up and left.

Boy, was he wrong.

Nico gripped the blanket in his arm, along with Hades, and lifted them off the bed. A gasp of surprise coming from the tiny god, but nothing else.

Nico walked happily out of the cabin with the bundle of blankets wrapped in his arms, passing several confused campers on his way to the big house.

"Hey Lacy" He greeted the daughter of Aphrodite who was sitting on one of the reclined chairs on the porch and flicking through a magazine with said goddess seated on her lap.

"Hey ni…what's wrong with the blanket? I thought your cabin's was washed yesterday?" She asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"They were, but there's something else that needs to be cleaned" Nico smiled like that explained everything and walked into the big house. Climbing the stairs and turning into one of the higher rooms of the house which had been furnished for this particular purpose.

"Alright Hades" Nico grinned, unwrapping the quilt and showing the god of death, a bath tub. The grin grew wider as Hades stared at the ceramic washing device in fear.

"Bath time!"

* * *

"Perseus Jackson!"

Percy cringed at the use of his full name and looked around the clothing store for his girlfriend. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he spun around on the heel of his foot, sea green eyes meeting stormy grey.

"You called?" Percy grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, the look of annoyance never leaving her face. "I thought I told you to look for clothes for the Gods while I looked for the Goddess'?"

"You did" Percy nodded.

"Then why haven't you been looking?" Annabeth huffed annoyed "Or do you **want** to stay here until a monster comes"

"It'd be WAY less mind numbingly boring than this" Percy whispered on his shoulder, he faced Annabeth and told her in his regular voice "I am, in fact, I'm finished"

Annabeth glanced at his green net basket before looking back at him non-believingly. "Percy…you have 9 T-shirts and 9 jeans?"

Percy shrugged in confusion. "Yes, I mean seriously, how many clothes do babies need?"

Annabeth face palmed "Why am I dating you again?"

Percy grinned lop-sided "Because I'm adorable?"

Annabeth raised her eye brows in mock confusion. "Where in Zeus' name did you get an idea like that?"

"You, you talk in your sleep"

"You watched me sleep!" Annabeth shouted. Causing a cashier to look up at them in confusion from her magazine.

"Eww! No way!" Percy protested "Remember that time during capture the flag, when the Hermes cabin threw sleeping powder around our flag and you were hit by it, yeah. After the game you were still knocked out and I was about to try and wake you up when you started mumbling…" Percy crossed his arms in a 'So there!' way.

Annabeth's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh…um, moving on…anyway, I think we should go and get Poseidon, Hera and Athena from the malls child care. I need to check some sizes on them."

Percy nodded "Okay…what do I do with these?" He asked, raising the shopping basket into the air.

"Just give them to the lady at the counter and ask her to keep an eye on them until we come back with them"

"Got it" Percy quickly pecked Annabeth on the cheek before turning from her and pushing his was around clothes stalls and towards the cashiers.

He quickly glanced back over his shoulder at Annabeth, noticing that she was looking out the shop window and at the sign for the 'kid-drop' as Percy called it. 'Drop your little monsters off here to get a few hours of torturing your boyfriend with shopping'. Really, how much clothes do women actually need? And out of all the ones they buy, how much are they gonna wear?

In Percy's mind, all you need is a few jackets, T-shirts and a few jeans. On top of a couple pairs of trainers…socks, then on top of school clothes and buying clothes that your parents told you to buy, gifts for others, dress clothes for special occasions…okay, cross out that thought.

"Hey" He greeted the girl at the counter. Her thick (Which even he could tell it was dyed) blonde hair tied up in a ponytail to show off her high cheek bones and fake tan with so much make up on her face that it was doing more harm than charm. She leaned forward with her arms crossed on the counter, one hand filing the nails on the other while she blew a bubble of chewing gum, blowing it to popping point, then using her teeth to scrap the gum back into her mouth and repeating the process.

"Um…my girlfriend and I need to go pick up some kids from the care and we were, well she was wondering if you could hold on to these until we get back?" Percy asked awkwardly, rubbing his neck and placing the basket on the counter with his other hand.

The girl shrugged "Sure, just sign this…" She reached under the counter and brought up a pen and a memo note. "…then sign it again when you come to pick it up"

"Great" Percy took the note and pen from the girls hands and placed it on the counter, signing his name at the top in his classic signature before handing it back. "And thanks"

"No prob" She said, taking the note and wrapping it around one of the handles on the basket before placing it behind the counter.

"Right, and thanks again" Percy waved to the girl before turning and walking back to Annabeth. Just barely dodging an old lady with her shopping bags. "Oh sorry miss"

The woman scowled and muttered something about teenagers before turning away from Percy and walking over to the counter.

Percy grimaced and almost ran over to Annabeth who was fixing her famous 'Daughter-of-Athena-Hurt-my-boyfriend-and-I'll-gut-you-with-my-very-sharp-knife' glare.

"What was that about?" She asked, nodding to the woman.

Percy shrugged "I dunno, I said sorry?"

"Forget it, let's just go get the moody immortals" Annabeth shook her head, turning to the door and leaving the store with her boyfriend.

* * *

Jane Marian hated her job.

Looking after idiotic children was not what she trained for. She wanted to be teaching the age group of the generation that actually had brain power, not teaching 2 and 3 year olds the ABC's.

Jane looked at the large play area from behind her counter. The play area meaning a large portion of the room fenced off with a small slide, ball pit, art table, building blocks and a bunch of other pointless toys. Becoming lost in her own thoughts.

_These toys weren't going to teach them, educate them. They were pointless. Did their parents think that years from now when these children were in university that they would use inanimate toys to study for their degree? Or that they would even remember these toys or the other children they would meet here?_

_It was pointless. And those two teenagers, practically children themselves, the blonde and the black haired ones that had come in a dropped off THREE children! Teenagers and they have three children, their education must have been pitiful if they weren't taught about the dangers and hardships of teenage parenthood._

_Pfft, their parents must be very proud._

Jane pushed a few strands of her auburn red hair back from her face and continued to watch the toddlers, about 20 of them all together today. It was a slow job since the children barely did anything…

Poseidon looked over the table at Athena and Hera, holding up one of his crayons and showing them the picture of an animal big brother Percy had shown him earlier that morning when he almost fell into the lake. A 'fish'.

Hera looked at it confused, then blowing her tongue between her lips.

Athena looked at Hera and shook her head before turning to Poseidon and nodding at the picture with a smile.

Poseidon knew to trust Athena's opinion better than Hera's. Athena was smart, she knew everything. Even what that weird lady was doing watching them.

Athena said earlier '_That lady watsh us. She watsh us till sissy Annabee and big bwother Percy come back'_

Poseidon hoped Athena was right this time…he missed big brother Percy…

"lookie lookie!" Hera shouted excitedly, holding up a piece of paper with colourful squiggles on it.

Poseidon clapped even though he didn't know what it was supposed to be.

Athena tilted her head to the side, strands of her black hair sliding off her shoulder. "wha it?"

"Is wainbow!" Hera jumped, pointed to a colourful plastic rainbow on the mint green painted walls.

"It no lookie like Wainbow?" Poseidon said causing Hera to pout and look down at her picture.

"I think it do…"

Athena smiled at them, then her smile melted when the weird lady walked over…Jane.

"Well sweetheart, what are you drawing?" Jane asked in a slow sickly sweet voice, bending down to try and see Hera's picture which she clutched to her chest.

Hera shook her head rapidly, making her brown ponytail swing from side to side.

"Oh come now honey, I'm sure it's beautiful?" Jane continued, holding onto the edge of the paper.

Poseidon looked between the three girls in confusion. What was the lady doing?

"Nu-uh!" Hera protested further, trying to pull her rainbow back from Jane.

"Just let me see" Jane pushed on in annoyance, pulling back on the picture.

"No!" Hera shouted, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just-" Jane yanked back, wrenching the page out of the child's grip.

Hera started to cry, but not from the loss of her picture…she was crying because of the stinging pain in her hands. Hera opened her clenched hands and gasped when she saw gold oozing from sharp, thin cuts down her palms.

Athena gasped when she saw the blood, turning to give Jane her classic 'You-hurt-my-friends-now-I'll-stuff-crayons-down-your-throat-and-kick-your-stomach-till-they-come-up-again' glare.

Poseidon did the intelligent thing and pointed at the blood, shouting "w'old!"

Hera cried even more, wrapping her hands in her white dress which had been cut down to her size. Staining the fine silk material a brilliant shade of amber.

Poseidon shook his head "It hu't?"

Hera squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"You hu't her!" Athena yelled, pointing at Hera.

Jane continued to look at the page with mild interest, not yet noticing what has happened. "Oh don't worry dear, I just need to put this on the art wa-"

Athena screamed at Jane, grabbing one of the wooden blocks from the pile and throwing it at Jane, aiming for the pressure point on Jane's neck.

The block hit and Jane crumpled to the floor in a heap. Poseidon looked at the enraged Athena, her grey eyes darkened like storm clouds, then gulped and walked towards the unconscious Jane.

"Wha happen to har?" Poseidon asked, kicking Jane's limp arm.

"She sleep…Hewa?" Athena looked around the room at the shocked and scared faces of the other kids, none of them were Hera.

"Thena!" Poseidon called, pointing at the opened gate of the fenced off play area.

"Uh-oh, we's gotta find 'er!" Athena panicked, grabbing Poseidon's hand and running out of the playroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a long time for an update, I've hit a bit of a block so am once again asking for suggestions. Anything you'd like to see happen, just review it and I'll see if I can put it in. P.S. sorry if Athena seems too smart and mature to be a toddler but...well...She's ATHENA!

Also, enjoy

* * *

"No Hades!" Nico shouted, running past several confused campers and after the soaking wet, and currently butt naked, god of the dead.

"No! No bath!" Hades shouted back to him, not caring that he was just asking for another bath.

Nico sighed and rubbed his red eyes but kept running after him. The bath had gone well for about 5 minutes, until he brought out the shampoo. Then Hades went ballistic and splashed soapy water in his eyes before jumping out and running from the big house.

Nico would be feeling a little happier that Hades had finally started talking, but now all he was saying was 'no' and 'bath'…along with several words that even Nico had never heard of.

"Okay, that's it!" Nico sprinted suddenly and tackled Hades to the ground. Unfortunately, he also tackled them into a mud patch. The impact of them both landing sending the watered down dirt into the air before falling all over them. Great, now they BOTH need a bath.

Nico groaned and then froze when he heard a sound coming from below him, looking down, he saw Hades lying face first in the mud with his pale body shaking.

"Oh gods, Hades I- what the?"

Hades pushed himself up using his hands, looking up at Nico smiling and laughing "'gain!"

Nico just looked at him confused, squeaking out a "Huh?"

"Can. Ve. Go. 'gain?" Hades repeated slowly, explaining it to Nico as if he were the one who had been de-aged.

"uhhhh…." Nico shook his head, sending a trail of mud down his head from his hair "Sorry Hades, but you still need a bath"

"No!" Hades shouted, his bottom lip pursing out slightly "No wanna ba-ah- ACHOO!"

Nico cringed as Hades sniffed, and then realizing that he was a soaking wet toddler who went running outside without any clothes on… not good.

Nico stood and took off his muddy aviators jacket before wrapping it around Hades and hoisting him up onto his forearm. The cool air hitting him suddenly through his black skull-patterned T-shirt. He ignored the cold and helped Hades to put his arms through the sleeves. It was comically large on him, but at least it would keep him warm.

Hades sniffed lightly and rested his head on Nico's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the bigger boys neck to make sure he didn't fall off.

Nico tensed slightly and looked down at him confused, who knew the God of death and the ruler of the underworld could be so…touchy?

"Hey squirt!" _oh brother…_ Nico looked over at the brown haired, browned eyed girl who was carrying her shrunken father on her shoulder.

"What is it Clarisse?" Nico groaned out, watching Ares leaning against his daughters head and glaring at the boy in the aviators jacket.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you knew when Prissy was gonna be back?" She shrugged.

"Well no, I don't, so go bother someone else" Nico snapped out, turning around and walking back to the big house. He winced when he heard Hades blow his tongue out at them.

Oh Had-

Nico yelped as he was sent forward and onto the ground. His training kicking in and he crouched down before he hit the ground, rolling forward and landing in a crouched position.

Hades, not so lucky. He fell off of Nico's arms and landed on his back, luckily the jacket softened his landing slightly.

Unluckily, Ares jumped down from Clarisse's shoulder and had already taken out his metal baseball bat.

* * *

Athena ran through the crowds of people with her hand in Poseidon's, dragging him behind her as they weaved and bobbed around the tall legs of adults and ducking swinging shopping bags.

"Thena!" Poseidon panted "Where we go?"

"We findin Hewa!" Athena shouted back to him, scanning the faces of the few children she saw walking with their parents. Still no sign of the brown haired girl, Athena just hoped Jane was still asleep so she wouldn't start looking for them, that wouldn't help them find Hera.

"'Thena, stop!" Poseidon panted.

Athena stopped and let go of his hand, she walked over to the fountain centre piece and sat on the grey marble edge. The structure in the centre was incredible, a slab of pearly white marble in the centre with a sort of three-pointed pitchfork thing standing up on it like a pedestal with water shooting up in arcs from the points and landing in the water base.

Athena shook her head, remembering the reason they were here was to find Hera. Glancing over at Poseidon, she saw him sitting on the edge of the fountain and splashing some of the water on his face. Suddenly he stopped panting and looked like he'd just woken up from a nap.

"'Thena, look!" Poseidon lifted his arm up and a column of water followed.

Athena blinked. She might not know much about toddlers…but she was pretty sure they weren't supposed to do that. "How you-"

"I dunno know!" Poseidon laughed, raising his arms higher, causing the water column to arc over his head and…hit Athena in the face.

Poseidon smiled sheepishly and laughed lightly. Growing Nervous as Athena's glare intensified "Sowwy?"

Athena spat out a squirt of water from the corner of her mouth, unimpressed by his apology. Raising a small hand, she wiped the wet strands of black hair from her eyes.

Athena opened her mouth to yell at him when a noise from behind caused the two to freeze and turn.

"MOO!" followed by a "Hey A'teena, Hey Pos-ee!"

The two spun on their heels to find a cow towering over them drinking from the fountain with a young girl riding on its neck, hands clasped onto a collar of leather with a bell that was around the cows neck.

"Hewa!" Poseidon shouted.

At the same time, Athena yelled "Where were you!?"  
"I got's scawed by Jane and my hand hu't!" Hera explained, lifting up the hand which was previously injured but now clear of any cuts. "I wan to get away from her and got lost. So I sat on a seat and I was sca'ed..so I cryed" Hera bowed her head ashed, then her face brightened into a huge smile. "But then I met missy Moo Moo!"

"who?" Athena and Poseidon echoed each other.

"Missy Moo Moo" Hera repeated, patting the cows head.

"The cow?" Athena asked, tilting her head in a mocking way of confusion.

Hera gasped and pouted at her. "Annie-Beth says that's not a nice thing to call somebody!"

"I did no mean-"

"ATHENA! POSEIDON! HERA!" Two urgent yet relieved voices called.

The three Olympians turned their heads to see two familiar people running up to them.

"Annie-Beth! Pewcy!" Athena and Poseidon yelled.

Percy stopped while Annabeth ran on. "Did they just call me Poo-cy?"

Annabeth ignored him and charged forward, picking Athena up under her arms and pulling her close, wrapping her arms around her. "I don't care, oh gods I'm just glad you're okay! What were you thinking, running off like that?!"

"We were lookin for Hewa" Poseidon defended, running over to Percy and latching himself on the older boy's leg.

Annabeth glanced over at Hera who had bowed her head so that it was touching the back of the Cow's neck. "And why did they need to go looking for you?"

"Because I wan away…" Hera whispered, on verge of tears.

"Why'd you run off?" Percy asked, reaching down to unlatch Poseidon before lifting him up to sit on his forearm.

"Because Janie is scawy!" Hera's head snapped up from the cows neck as she yelled, looking at Annabeth with wide, tear-filled brown eyes.

"It's okay" Annabeth soothed, wrapping her free arm around Hera and lifting her off the cow and holding her on hip. "What matters is you're all safe"

"And that we finished the shopping" Percy piped in helpfully.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes "Yes seaweed brain, and we finished the shopping. So we can get Argus to drop us back to camp now, he should be in the café waiting for us"

"Good, the sooner we're out of this underworld the happier I'll be!" Percy announced dramatically causing Annabeth to sigh.

"How your mother stuck you for so long, I have no clue"

"The Daughter of-" Percy glanced at Athena "-uh, the brainiac doesn't know something? The world is ending!"

"Shut up"

* * *

Nico limped into the Hades cabin with Hades riding on his back exhausted. Luckily when Hades was running away from Ares he managed to run into the shadows, his fear causing the darkness to come to his aid and wrap around Ares like a rope with a gag.

Unluckily, Clarisse wasn't too pleased that her dad had been hog tied and used the metal baseball bat to get a good hit at Nico's leg before the Hephaestus cabin (Specifically Chris, though if he mentioned that she'd just get hit again) came and held her back. His leg was broken, thankfully he'd had ambrosia in his pocket. It was healed now, but it hurt like Underworld.

All the while Hades was laughing into his back as he wrapped his tiny arms around Nico's neck. "That was fun…"

_Fun!? He could have been killed and he's laughing?_

Nico sighed and dropped Hades down onto one of the bunk beds in his cabin, one thought running through his head.

How the Hades is going to survive a year with this kid?


	5. Chapter 5

cover competition.

Hey guys, okay, so I'm having a sorta non-official competition thing. If anyone has a DeviantART account and would like to design a cover for this story then PM me. Bases can be used, I have nothing against them and the best one will be used for the cover :)

~Enjoy

* * *

"Okay, so how exactly are we supposed to get the beetles into the Aphrodite cabin?" Travis asked his brother in a hushed voice, walking across the field with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You're guess is as good as mine dear brother" Conner answered with a wry smirk. "Now that there's a goddess in the cabin, pranking them just got even more deadly than funny"

"Hmm….you may actually be correct there" Travis replied, lifting one hand from his pocket and stroking his chin like someone would if they had a beard. "How about if we put the beetles in their make-up kits when Aphrodite isn't in the cabin?"

Conner shook his head "Won't work, the only time she's not in there is during meal times and when the entire cabin goes out. Plus, she comes back in with them so that won't work out well for us"

Travis sighed deeply, stopping his hand and shoving it back in his pocket. "Camp pranking was so much easier before we became the sole pranksters. Now everyone knows that it was our pranks!"

"True, but that's what makes it fun!" Conner shrugged. "But it does help with one thing"

"And what would that be?"

"We never get pranked" Conner smirked.

Travis chuckled and slung an arm over Conner's shoulder. "That dear brother, is because no one in this camp would dare to prank the kings of pranking!"

Conner stopped walking, a thoughtful look on his face. "The kings of pranking….we should put that on our cabin door. Instead of 'Sew your pockets shut' as a warning, we should have 'Prepare to be pranked by royalty'!"

"Or 'Home to the royals of the pranking empire'" Travis agreed, stopping and turning to his brother.

Conner shook his head. "No, too long… We need something simple and quick to the point…"

"Oh!" Travis snapped his fingers, catching Conner's attention. "How about a rubber chicken tied by its head to the doorway, like a pendulum. Whoever walks in get's hit in the face. That'll get the point across" He smirked, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"It's definitely quick…but the rubber chicken is overdone, everyone does that"

"Well then how abou-"

"STOLLS!"

Said two jerked around to the sound, meeting the glare of a SERIOUSLY angry daughter of Aphrodite storming towards them.

"The She-Dragon" Travis quickly whispered as Conner tried to smother his laughs, he smirked back to the girl who was now standing in front of them. "You bellowed Dr-…Drew?"

The first thing that Travis noticed when he saw Drew's face was that she was still wearing her morning make up and it was after lunch….that was not right.

"You two are SO dead!"

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" They both simultaneously yelled, jumping away from Drew with their hands held up in mock innocence.

"Wait…" Conner cut in, lowering his arms and looking over at Drew. "What did we not do?"

"I'll give you five seconds…" Drew held up her hand, showing her five fingers outstretched. "…to explain WHY there are BEETLES in my make-up drawer!"

Conner and Travis exchanged confused glances before turning back to Drew. Travis lowered his hands and said "Um…weren't we planning on doing that next week?"

"Actually, I think that was what we were just discussing on HOW to do it…" Conner added, looking over at Drew confused.

Drew scoffed "Oh please, it was obviously you two, I mean, like, who else would it be?"

"That m'dear is an excellent question" Travis said in a very poor English accent, turning to Conner. "What do you propose Watson?"

"By Joe, Sherlock" Conner said in an equally bad accent. "I do believe you may be right…it seems as though there is someone in this camp who is foolishly trying to out-prank us by stealing our own ultimate pranking plans!"

"Pfft, yeah right. No one's dumb enough to try and out prank you two losers. Look, either you come to our cabin after dinner and get RID of those things….or I _might _accidently convince my mom to ruin any chances you have with Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin, Travis" Drew threatened with an evil smirk on her face.

Conner laughed out at Travis' red face "Gardner? Really Travis!"

Drew turned her smirk on him. "Oh don't laugh, I know all about your little crush on Christy Rennells from the Apollo cabin, Conner. So, come after dinner…or else!" With that, Drew stomped away from them with her head held high.

"But it wasn't us!" They shouted after her before turning back to face each other.

"But…if it wasn't us, then who was it?" Conner asked Travis who shrugged in reply.

"Don't know….but you know what this means right?" Travis crossed his arms and glared over at the climbing wall where the Athena cabin and Hermes cabin were training.

"Someone's trying to take our thrones"

* * *

"Come on dad, it's not that bad!" Percy sighed, dragging Poseidon by his hand as the tiny god stubbornly tried to dig his heels in to the ground.

"Ish smelly!" Poseidon protested, clawing and pulling at Percy's fingers around him wrist.

"My cabin is not smelly!"

"Ish too!"

"Is not!"

"Ish too!"

"IS NOT!"

"ISH TOO!"

"ISN NO- IS NOT!"

Percy groaned and face-palmed with his free hand when he realised what he was doing. "Look, you can call it whatever you want, but you still have to stay there and I need to sort it out before Annabeth comes over with the clothes from the …" Percy shuddered "Shopping"

"Ish still stinky!" Poseidon pouted, digging his heels harder into the ground.

Percy stopped and looked down at his father. "Well then where would you prefer to stay?"

Poseidon's eyes lit up, thinking that Percy was giving him the choice of where to stay rather than being sarcastic. "With At'ena!"

It took a few seconds for Percy to process what Poseidon just said. His dad, who had been fighting with Athena for millennia and could never agree with her on anything…was asking to have a sleepover with her….one thing came out of his mouth.

"No" He answered, picking a struggling Poseidon up off the ground and slinging him over his shoulder. "You'll kill each other"

Poseidon stopped his kicking and punching for a moment and asked in a confused voice. "Kill?"

Percy groaned, setting off for his cabin. "Never mind, besides, you'll like my cabin once it's cleaned up…I just didn't get the chance to clean last night since you suddenly appeared"

Poseidon used his arms to push up from Percy's back and glanced over at Percy's face. "Ap-ee-red?" He sounded out, testing the new word.

"Long story, but basically, the cabin will be cleaner okay?" Percy offered.

Poseidon pouted at him, muttering a "Fine" before slumping back down on Percy's shoulder.

Percy looked over at Poseidon's sad expression and sighed.

"How about this, you help me clean the cabin and you can sit with Athena during lunch? Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Lift you elbow slightly higher and keep your arm straight Mi'lady…" Emily told the small goddess, leaning down in a crouch and holding Artemis' elbows steady as the toddler attempted to pull the drawstring of the bow back to her ear while holding the end of the arrow shaft pointed at the taget*

"Like this?" Artemis asked in a soft voice, straining her arm and trying to ignore the chuckling in the background*

"Exactly, now let it rip!" Emily told her happily, pleased that they had finally gotten the position of the bow right after half an hour.

Artemis smiled at the praise, but the smile fell to a scowl as the laughing in the background grew louder. In a spur of anger, she spun on the ball of her foot, pointing the arrow away from the target and releasing the string.

The arrow sailed straight toward a smaller boy who was leaning against the wall of a the Apollo cabin, seeing the arrow through the strands of his sandy blonde hair, Apollo let out a shriek before throwing himself to the ground. He moved just as the arrow pierced against the wall of the cabin where he had once been.

"Artie!" Apollo pouted, pushing himself off the ground and crossing his arms over his chest while glaring at the twin. "Why'd ya do tha fo'?!"

Artemis glared back at him, dropping her bow and putting clenched fists on her hips. "For being a shtupid boy!"

Emily smiled proudly at the statement and placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

Apollo scowled before his eyes lit up at the sight of a competition. He ran over to the cabin wall and yanked the arrow out, taking his slingshot off the ground (The cabin didn't let him use a bow yet) and placed the arrow shaft on the rubber sling before pulling back.

"Oh Artie?" He let the arrow sail just as Zeus walked over to them, watching the competition with amusement in his stormy eyes.

"Yipe!" Artemis squealed, ducking down to the ground, the arrow sailing over head. "Shtupid!"

"Nu-uh, you're dumb!" Apollo yelled back.

"Um…what's goin-"

"YOU ARE!" Apollo and Artemis continued their shouting over Zeus' questions.

"Idiot!"

"Arrow-butt!"

"Stink pie face!"

"Snot nose!"

"Booger brain!"

"vlákas!"

"giogió stoma"

"chazí̱ agóri!"

"Enough!"

The twins paused and unclenched their fists, stopping their insulting tirade and watching in slight fear at the angry glint in Thalia's eyes.

Thalia took a deep breath, patting Zeus' head as he clung to her leg, clenching his fists in her jeans….she was comforting her dad….this just keeps getting more awkward.

She turned her attention back to the archers "So, who wants to tell me what happened?"

"Apollo used his shooter on me-" "But Artie shot an arrow at me firs'-" "He was laughing at me-" "She couldn't hold a bow right-" "And it was annoying m-" "Had to get her attention-" "And he's a dumb boy-" "Stupid girl!"

Thalia face-palmed. Suddenly sorry she had asked. "Okay, new plan…Da-Zeus, what happened?"

Zeus released his hold on Thalia's jeans and stared up at her, crossing his arms behind his back and circling his shoe in the dirt.

"Um….I saw'ed Artie and 'pollie fighting…I came over an 'Pollie had a awwow in his sling thing. He shot it at Artie and then she got mad an they started yel'in at each oth'a…then you came" Zeus finished awkwardly, keeping his eyes down on the ground to avoid their looks.

Thalia nodded "Alright then, Apollo-"

"Ha!"

"-and Artemis-"

"Haha!"

"-you'll BOTH be helping clear the beetle out of the Aphrodite cabin"

"WHAT?!" They both shouted, turning to glare at each other before crossing their arms and turning away from one another.

Thalia smirked lightly and gave Emily a quick nod before bending down and picking up Zeus, turning away she smiled to herself.

This could actually be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**1st anniversary!**

**Hey guys, today is the 29th October, making it my first anniversary of Fanfiction! :D I've officially been a part of Fanfiction for a whole year! I'm updating my most viewed stories to celebrate, so enjoy!**

_**~Donakiko**_

* * *

"A-tee-na" Athena sounded out slowly, pouting as Annabeth shook her head again.

"Try it again" Annabeth instructed, pointing at the book which lay open in front of the two on the porch of the Athena cabin.

"A-Theea" Athena tried again, shifting slight on Annabeth's lap as she grew uncomfortable in the summer heat.

"Not quite, try pressing your two front teeth in front of your tongue instead of on top of it"

Athena nodded "A-the-na"

Annabeth laughed and wrapped her arms around the young goddess "Exactly, you got it!"

Athena's face brightened into a smile. "Athena!" she repeated, clapping her hands "I got it right!"

"You sure did-"

"ANNABETH!" Two equally irritating voices called out to her.

Annabeth groaned inwardly, having already noticed the half-brothers running towards her the climbing wall. "What is it Stolls?" She asked while reaching one hand across and closing the book of Ancient Greek Gods and goddess' she had been reading to Athena.

Travis and Conner bounded up the steps, pausing for a moment to bow their heads at Athena before rushing into an apocalyptic speed rant.

"There'ssomeonetryingtooutprankusan dwedon'tknowwho!" Travis.

"Buttheystoleourplantoputbeet lesintheAphroditecabin'smakeup!" Conner.

"AND EVERYONE'S BLAMING US!" They finished.

Annabeth blinked, looking down at Athena who was staring quizzically at the two.

"huh?" The goddess squeaked out.

Annabeth sighed. She lifted Athena off her lap and sat her on her feet on the porch. "I'll handle this Athena, why don't you go see Poseidon? He's supposed to be with Percy at his cabin"

Athena nodded, her black ponytail swishing wildly. "Okay, buh-bye Conner, buh-bye Travis!" She waved before running around the two and hopping the steps two at a time before setting off for the Poseidon cabin.

Pushing herself to her feet and brushing down her jeans, Annabeth crossed her arms and turned to look at the pranksters. "Okay, so what's this about Aphrodite making beetle's wear make-up?"

* * *

Said goddess picked another daisy from the grass, adding it to the bunch she had placed around the hair ring thing that Drew had given her, making it surround her ponytail of golden blonde hair.

Aphrodite had gone to the Pegasus stables with her cabin earlier. There were BIG horsies! With wings! And one had eaten a carrot from her hand!

Then when Lacy had given her a ride back to the cabin on her shoulders, everyone in front of them started screaming and running away…something about 'beastles' Whatever they were, Lacy wouldn't let her go into the cabin and told her to go pick daisies until she told her it was safe.

_Safe from what?_ Aphrodite shrugged, spying another daisy near a rock and running towards it. _Ah well, I like daisies better than any beastles…whatever they are. Daisies smell nice, and they're pretty._

Plucking the daisy from its previous spot, Aphrodite looked up and gasped, letting the daisy fall limp to the ground. Huge tree's towered over her, creating shadows beyond it. No light or flowers from what she could see. Only darkness and faint menacing growls.

Aphrodite whimpered lightly, taking a few slow steps away from the evil looking place. She didn't like it, the rest of camp was so bright and nobody growled here…

A sharp snap of a twig from inside made her gulp, taking several more steps backwards as footsteps from inside the forest became louder as they came towards her. Aphrodite turned to run, but tripped on her oversized pink jumper she had been given until Annabeth and Percy brought her some clothes that would fit her.

She fell face first onto the ground. The sounds of footsteps became faster and more urgent. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms over her head to keep the monster away.

"Aphie?" A small hand was placed on her shoulder, making her turn her head and be met with dark redish eyes.

"Awes?" She hiccupped back, her fear drowning out of her and making her feel tired.

"Why you on gwound?" Ares asked, kneeling down beside her.

"M-monsta' …heard it come from scawy place.." Aphrodite told him, gulping and lokking over at the forest.

Ares followed her gaze before snapping his head back to her and shaking his head. "That was no monsta…I came outt'a th're…no monsta's"

Aphrodite pushed herself up and back onto her knees so she was in a similar position to Ares. Staring at him with kaleidoscopic eyes that were slowly draining of her tears. "P-pwomise?"

Ares nodded "Uh-hu, I went in to finds som' monsta's ta fight…there none. P'omise"

Aphrodite laughed and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Okie…thank you"

"No prob'em" Ares smiled slighty, his face suddenly lightening up at the daisy's in her hair "I know! Wanna see somethin' cool?"

"Co'l?" Aphrodite asked, remembering the word Percy had told her before nodding. "Okie"

Com' on!" Ares jumped to his feet and pulled Aphrodite up by her hand, running into the forest with her behind him"

* * *

Athena hesitantly knocked on the doorway of the Poseidon cabin, glancing inside the room.

"Pewcy? Po-see-don?" She quietly called in, yelping when she heard a scream coming from inside. "Hello?"

"Poseidon, it's not going to hurt yo-"

"NO! No wanna!"

"Poseidon, you're the god of the sea and you're telling me you can't swim?"

"…"

Athena gulped and entered the cabin, the scent of the sea calming her nerves and the seahorse decorations making her smile slightly as she crossed across the room. Past the bunk beds and past them to look out at the porch at the back which connected right to the lake.

She peeked around from behind one of the pillars which marked the entrance out to the porch. Seeing Percy in the water, completely dry, and Poseidon sitting in the middle of the porch shaking his head and looking fearfully at the water.

"Water scawy!"

"It's not scary, see?" Percy splashed around for emphasis making Poseidon yelp and cover his eyes in fear that the water would swallow his big brother for hitting it.

"No that can't swim…jus' don't wanna!" Poseidon protested, keeping his eyes covered.

Percy rolled his eyes and laughed "Okay, this is just too rich. You do realise that if Athena knew this then she'd hold it against you for the rest of your immortal life-"

"Why?" Poseidon asked innocently, removing his hands and crossing his arms "A-tee-na wouldn't…she nice, not mean like poopy head awes!"

"Poopy head?" Percy raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Well he is!" Poseidon defended, stomping his foot. "He's a big meanie fat Mc poopy brain!"

"Do I even want to know where you learnt those words from?"

"Big bwother Hades said he is" Poseidon nodded.

"Hades said big meanie fat mc poopy brain?" Percy asked, barely containing his snickering.

"Uh-hu!" Poseidon nodded.

Finally, Percy had enough and burst out laughing, falling under the water yet still continuing to laugh himself sick.

"PEWCY!" Poseidon yelled, rushing to the edge and leaning over to look down into the dark water in search of Percy.

Athena gasped and ran out "Is he okay?"

Poseidon looked up in her, eyes wide. His shock wore off quickly and was replaced by panic. "I don' know!"

Percy took this as his cue to burst out through the water, commanding it to give him an extra push into the air and land crouched on the porch.

Poseidon and Athena blinked at him. The surprise was replaced by angry glares.

"S'tupid!" They yelled, kicking Percy on both his shins.

"OW! What I do?!"

* * *

Annabeth shut down Daedalus' laptop and glanced at the owl shaped clock on the wall of the cabin.

5:45…time for dinner. Annabeth smiled and grabbed her bead necklace from around the hook on her bead post, clipping it around her neck before jumping off the bed.

"Athena cabin! Fall in!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! Extra long chapter, extra early! Starting back to school tomorrow so won't have that much time for updates so, Enjoy!**

_**~Donakiko**_

* * *

"Then we can go to da lake, and then we can go pway in da sand and-"

"Don't worry Poseidon" Percy smiled up at the tiny sea god who was currently riding on his shoulders as they crossed the area from his cabin towards the dining pavilion. "You and Athena can do all that after dinner"

Poseidon smiled brightly, gripping Percy's hair with his hands and playing with the black locks. "Then we gonna pway wit' Mrs O'Leawy wit' Hades an Zeus, then we gonna thwow a BIG stick for her, then we gonna…"

Percy chuckled and shook his head at Poseidon's antics. Their deal had been that if Poseidon sat on the edge of the porch and kept his feet in the water for 8 seconds, then he could play with Athena after dinner until curfew.

Annabeth was going to be watching them…..she just didn't know it yet.

"-spwashing contest and then we….Pewcy? Are you listenin?"

"Huh?" Percy glanced up at Poseidon. "Of course I'm listening"

Poseidon brightened "Yay! And then we gonna pwank Hermes and put worms in his socks-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!"

Percy paused outside the pavilion, recognising the shout that came from inside which belonged to a certain daughter of Ares.

"I mean 'THEY'RE NOT HERE' that's what GONE MEANS!"

Percy ran the last few metres to the dining pavilion, being met with the sight of Clarisse and Drew standing in the centre of the pavilion surrounded by members of the other cabins with Annabeth standing between them.

"AT-EE-NA!" Poseidon shouted, waving over at a smaller table in front of the head table where the shrunken God's and Goddess' sat and were currently eating their dinner…

…all except for two.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted over to the daughter of Athena while reaching up to take Poseidon from his shoulders. He sat him on his feet on the ground and watching him sprint over to the empty spot beside Athena. "Where'd Ares and Aphrodite go?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Annabeth called over to him, waving him over with nervous glances around the other campers.

With one last glance at the Olympian's table, Percy pushed himself through the ring of campers and towards Annabeth who had returned to talking with Clarisse and Drew.

"Okay, where was the last place you saw them?" Annabeth asked the two girls.

"I told Lacy to keep an eye on her" Drew brushed off, crossing her arms and glaring at the younger daughter of the beauty goddess.

Said girl flinched slightly, playing nervously with her fingers and keeping her face downwards. She hesitantly whispered "I-I didn't want Aphrodite to see the ugly beetles….so I told her to go pick some daisies while they were cleared out of our c-cabin and… That lasted up to just before dinner…I h-haven't seen her since"

Annabeth nodded "Thank you Lacy, so we know where she was up until then" She smiled kindly at the younger girl, earning a relieved smile in return before she turned her attention towards Clarisse.

"Where did you last see Ares?"

Clarisse shrugged "Sword practice probably. He came in and grabbed a dagger then left again-"

"You let a little kid have a dagger!?" Percy shouted in shock.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes at him. "That 'little kid' is the god of war…besides, it's your fault for taking his baseball bat off him"

Percy copied her look "He almost broke Nico's leg!"

"Um actually….he did" The son of Hades pointed out from his spot in the shadowed corner of the pavilion, watching the exchange silently.

"See!" Percy defended "I had a reason to take it off him"

"And I had a reason to give him a dagger, he said he wanted to go find some monsters to fight" Clarisse informed them calmly, crossing her arms at the room full of shocked looks.

"And you just LET HIM?!" Drew screamed.

"Don't yell at me drama queen. You're forgetting, I can rearrange your dental work with my bare hands!" Clarisse clenched her fist and brought it up in front of Drew's face for emphasis. Drew shrieked and covered her face with her hands.

"Both of you just calm down" Annabeth cut them off. Drew and Clarisse turned to look at her. "Okay, so we know that if Ares wanted to find monsters, he'd go into the forest right?"

The room nodded.

"And we know that Aphrodite went to pick flowers, daisies to be more specific. So where do the daisies grow?"

Percy chewed on his lip and glanced down in thought. "I saw a batch of daisies growing by that huge rock by the…." He trailed off, raising his gaze to meet Annabeth's, seeing in her eyes that they had both reached the same conclusion.

"They're in the forest!"

"Then let's go get them!" Clarisse yelled, grabbing her spear from another child of Ares.

"Alright, we'll-"

"Um guys?" Thalia interrupted, her eyes wide with panic. "Where are the Gods?"

Instantly, everyone in the pavilion turned towards the front, seeing the empty table.

* * *

"Why we doin' this 'gain?" Zeus asked his older brother, yawning and rubbing his eye. "M'tired…"

Poseidon tightened his hold on Zeus' shoulder. Guiding him to walk around another rock on the forest floor so he didn't trip. "Aphie an' Awes could be in twouble…we gonna help them"

Athena nodded from her place beside Poseidon at the front of the line of Gods. The darkening sky a dark shade of purple that was bordering on turning black, her forehead creased slightly in confusion. It was getting dark too early for the summer…

"But… auntie Thalia an' da otha big kids said they was gonna go an' find'em….why we doing it?" Zeus asked again, leaning slightly into Poseidon's side.

"Would you wather sit and eat that icky gween stuff?" Hermes asked from behind them.

Zeus gagged and stuck his tongue out, shaking his head "Nu-uh!"

Hermes gave him a mischievous smirk and reached forward to ruffle the lightning God's dark grey hair affectionately. "See!"

Artemis rolled her moon-like eyes at them, glancing around at the shadowed areas of the forest around them. "I don't like this…"

"Artie's a scaredy cat, Artie's a sca- OW!" Apollo's chant was cut off by Artemis' fist connecting with his arm.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"AR-"

"SHHHH!" Hera shushed them with a finger in front of her lips. "You make lotsa noise!"

Artemis and Apollo stuck their tongues out at her before turning to glare at each other.

Hera sniffed, feeling hurt that they had stuck their tongues out at her when she was trying to help. Scary-spear-girl said there were monsters in here… She just didn't want anyone to get eaten.

She stopped sniffling when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Hades looking at her with concern.

"You 'kay?"

She nodded and wiped her hand over her eyes "Uh-hu… jus' don't like dark…"

"Da dark's okay… stay close to me, I'll look afta you" Hades promised, holding his hand out to her.

Hera smiled slightly and gripped his ice cold hand with hers, keeping close to him as they continued their walk through the forest.

Hephaestus ran up to the front, stopping beside Athena. "They went thwough here!"

"How you know?" Athena asked him, looking around at the darkened forest.

"The weaves on the gwound?" Hephaestus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They c'inkled, someone stepped on them"

"Could be a…" Poseidon glanced down at the tired Zeus and lowered his voice "…monsta'"

Hephaestus shook his head "Monsta's have big feet…. The places that were c'inkled were small…like our feet"

"So it them?" Athena asked again to be sure.

Hephaestus nodded slowly. "Them…or we walking in circles"

Athena stopped when they entered the clearing, signalling the other Olympian's to stop. She turned to Poseidon and looked behind them, seeing only darkness and trees.

"Po-see-don ….I think we lost…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, they've got to be around here somewhere" Percy said, holding up the jar of Greek fire higher so it shone more light around them, causing larger shadows on the trees and rocks.

"True, but we don't even know when they snuck off… they could be in the middle of the forest by now" Annabeth argued, holding Percy's free hand in hers and another jar of Greek Fire in her other.

"I doubt it, they may be gods but right now they're still just little kids" Malcolm told his sister. "They'd probably be slow around the rocks and tree root-"

"AHHH! Something just touched me!" Drew jumped back, squealing and rubbing her arm as if trying to brush the thought of whatever touched her off of it.

"That was my arm!" Clarisse growled. "The perfume and hairspray fumes must've killed off whatever brain cells you had left, princess"

"Oh please, you just wish your hair was tameable. There's this wonderful thing you should try, it's called 'Conditioner'"

Percy sighed, listening to the two arguing behind them. "Why did we bring them again?"

Annabeth shrugged, smiling wryly. "Well, you're the one who wanted to bring one demigod from each cabin to bring their godly parent back "

Percy groaned. "Next time I think I have a good idea, stop me"

Annabeth smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Will do Seaweed brain. Now let's find some runaway toddlers"

* * *

"Poo-see-don… my feet hu't" Zeus whined, holding tightly onto the Sea God's hand and practically being dragged by him.

"I know Zeus, but we gots'ta keep walkin' till we find Awes and Aphie"

Zeus pouted, looking around at the darkness of the forest and listening to the many sounds around him. The crunching of leaves and twigs as the group of Gods walked, Apollo and Artemis' bored arguing at the back, the faint growls of the many monsters and the rustles of the tree leaves as the wind blew through them.

"I tell you, it pink" Apollo pouted.

"Nu-uh, it's w'ed!" Artemis crossed her arms. "Aphie's dwess is pink…my hair is w'ed!"

"You hair pink!" Apollo shook his head, pulling on Artemis' braid to looking at it before blinking and letting it go. "It w'ed"

"Told'ja shtupid!"

Hera looked back at the two, sighing softly and pushing a strain of her hair back behind her ear before looking beside her at Hades. "How long are they arguin' for?"

"Few thousand years" Hades shrugged, looking back at her and smiling as she giggled.

"Hades an' Hewa sittin in a twee!" Zeus sang, causing the other Gods and Goddess' to look back at the two.

"K-I-S-S-…" Apollo blinked, looking down and trying to think of what letter came next.

"-I-N-G!" Artemis laughed, continuing on from her brother.

"EWWW!" Hades and Hera both gagged at the other Gods. "NO!"

Hephaestus stopped at the front with Athena and Poseidon, looking back at the others who were laughing loudly while Hera and Hades attempted to defend themselves against them. "Um…everyone?" The forge god whispered nervously, his fingers playing with the buttons on his overalls. "P'ease… We need to-"

"**HEY!"**

Everyone froze and turned to Athena who had her arms crossed and was glaring angrily at them, her stormy grey eyes darkening. "Heph is twying to say somethin' an you all being meanies!" She glared around as the other Olympian's bowed their head slightly to avoid her intense look.

"Thank you…" Hephaestus cleared his throat before looking around at them. "I hear somethin' before you all stawted shouting…"

They all froze and held their breath, listening to the silence in the forest. The low growling of monsters sounded faintly in the distance… and just barely audible was a light sound that confused the Olympians.

"Gigglie jigglies…" Zeus mumbled, looking up at Poseidon.

"What?" The ocean God blinked down at his younger brother.

"Giggling…" Athena translated. "I hea' it too.."

"Where it come fwom?" Hermes asked aloud, looking through the gaps in the trees around them for the source of the cheerful laughter.

"Let's follow…then we find"

* * *

"Poseidon!" Percy called, looking around the forest.

"Athena!" The daughter of Wisdom called also, echoing her boyfriends call.

"Ares!" Clarisse glared through the gaps in the trees, looking for any sign of the shrunken Olympians. "Squirt!"

"Mother!" Drew looked up from examining her manicured nails.

Clarisse paused to glare at her. "Lady Aphrodite doesn't know you're her daughter you overgrown Barbie-doll!"

"Why? How can my own mother possibly forget her favourite daughter?" Drew smiled slyly and continued to walk past Clarisse, flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling wider when the tips hit the daughter of war's face.

Percy rolled his eyes and looked at Annabeth who had a similar reaction. She smiled and flicked her own hair dramatically.

"L'Oreal" Percy announced dramatically. "Because their help in finding the gods is apparently worth their arguing"

* * *

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the late update, I'm sort of running low on both muse inspiration and ideas so this is kind of a filler chapter as I have no actual plot yet. If anyone has anyideas, please review them~**

~_**Donakiko**_


End file.
